Marvel Comics GSC9 Burgwache
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: The tales of a German team of Heros from Project Ziel, the frontline against super villains that comit crimes in Germany as well as International Threats. Note that this story is not connected to any of my previous work even though they share some OCs
1. Burgwache Issue 1

Concreted plasma fire shot from the barrels of the HYDRA agent's assault weapons the shots cauterizing the skin of the UN security agents as more of the green armoured terrorists dragged a struggling man of around fifty out of the glass fronted building, their two commanders flanking the hostage so that everyone knew who was in control of the situation.

"It might be difficult to extract the target Madame Hydra." one of the agents told the woman with long green hair, clad in a tight lycra bodysuit, the seemingly soft fabric concealing a layer of Kevlar thick enough to stop most small arms rounds.

"If we can't extract him then you have permission to execute the target." The woman announced as a VTOL emblazoned with the skull and tentacles insignia circled around looking for a place to land as the remaining HYDRA agents setup defensive barricades around the plaza, effectively creating a no-fly zone around the landing site.

"Looks like we'll get out without any problems." The second commander stated, his face coved with a skull like mask, his body clad in thick ballistic armour as he looked down the MG3's holographic sight as the VTOL begun it's final descent. "The German's don't have heros like the Avengers back home." he joked. Streaking across the sky a missile headed straight towards the VTOL, the pilot slipping away from the lock and ejecting a set of flares that glowed bright white against the neon yellow and blue haze that lit up the plaza. Looking up Viper and Crossbones saw a man silhouetted against the glow of the flares, a man carrying a shield on his back as he threw away the M72 LAW that he had fired the missile from.

"Captain America?" Crossbones said his voice an equal measure of surprise about he attack and eagerness to lock blows with his mortal enemy. Leaping from the roof of the UN building the figure landed with a thud before pulling the shield into position as the HYDRA agents opened fire. Undercover of the shield the hero advanced to the nearest barricade before shield bashing the first agent revealing himself to the terrorists. Clad in Kevlar weave armour with cast of titanium plating from a Leopard 2 Tank, the man extended a flexible riot baton, the end sparking with electricity as he peered through the visor attached to the ornate, almost medieval helm he wore.

"My mistake just somebody in a suit." Crossbones sneered. "Go," he told Viper, "I'll deal with the impostor." he finished attaching a fresh chain of bullets to the MG3 before firing the weapon as the hero raised his shield, a large titanium coated model modified from a riot control model for heavy duty. It was to heavy for most men to lift but its owner carried it around one handed as if it weighed almost nothing. Ploughing through the hail of bullets the hero reached Crossbones who tossed aside the MG3 and attempted to rip the shield away only to receive a fully charged baton smash to the face causing him to stagger backwards. Aggressively he charged, this time carrying a knife, the end reflected off the shield as he was flipped over the top and landed the other side on his belly. His opponent turned as Crossbones aimed a kick at his less armoured back, the blow causing him to stagger and drop the shield, as Crossbones picked up the spent bandolier of machine gun ammo and attempted to throttle him. With a swift couple of blows followed up with a stun baton slash, Crossbones lay on the floor gasping as the VTOL touched down and Viper dragged the hostage into the large troop bay.

"Who the hell are you?" Crossbones gasped.

"The name's Landsknecht, HYDRA scum, don't forget it." The man announced as he ran towards the VTOL as a pair of enemy agents begun to close the VTOL's doors. Picking up the pace Landsknecht reached the VTOL just as it lifted off, leaping onto the back ramp, the door sealed by a computerized lock, before tapping his helmet. "Mission Support this is Landsknecht I need you to unlock an electronic lock, standard HYDRA Transport issue."

"Unlock protocol is being sent, arrival in five seconds." Support announced, her voice distorted by an masking programme just in case any unfriendly ears were listening in on communications. With a hiss the door opened revealing five HYDRA agents, Viper and the hostile bound to one of the troop racks. Acting quickly Landsknecht threw his baton striking one of the HYDRA agents knocking him to the floor as the other three opened fire as Viper wrapped a whip around his throat. Dodging the blasts Landsknecht closed the distance and swiftly disarmed the agents before turning to Viper who was dragging the hostage towards the piloting compartment.

"Don't even try it." Landsknecht told her, "As a member of the Federal Republic of Germany I order you to surrender and land this craft at the nearest convenient area." he ordered. Viper cracked a wicked smile and removed the whip before kicking the hostage onto his knees before pulling out a slim matte black pistol. As she fired Landsknecht pushed the hostage away before delivering a swift mule kick to Viper, knocking her into the pilot's cockpit, the crew door slamming shut after her.

"If you want him so badly." Viper hissed over the ship's intercom, "Then take him." she added. There was a sudden lurch and a creaking sound before the sound of jets engaging as the cockpit rocketed away, now separated from the host ship, leaving the bulk to fall away. Grabbing the hostage, Landsknecht headed for the rear door, he felt duty bound to save the unconscious HYDRA agents but the mission parameter were clear, rescue the hostage and if possible bring in the bad guys, With orders pushing him on, not to mention the bullet stinging in his shoulder he leapt, plummeting down towards the bustling streets of Berlin, the remains of the VTOL out pacing him before crashing into one of the jutting out skyscrapers. Landsknecht fell further, for what seemed like an age before slamming back first into the pavement, luckily his armour and enhanced durability protected him and the hostage who was locked in his arms.

"Command the HVI is secure, I repeat the HVI is secure and reasonably unharmed." he announced as the sounds of sirens could be heard racing towards the burning VTOL and to reclaim the HVI and take him to get extensive medical checks, the screen froze as the bald man in a military uniform pressed the remote before addressing the military officers that sat in the darkened room.

"I'm sorry Coronal Schmit but this operation only proves my point." a man at the front of the group announced, "Captain Klein failed his mission."

"How did he fail General." Schmit spat, "He performed well within mission parameters, "He saved the American Premier, he captured a dozen HYDRA agents and Brock Rumlow AKA Crossbones. You could say he exceeded the mission parameters, just as he has been doing since the 1980s back when he was created."

"I don't doubt his abilities, Landsknecht has brought in criminals such as Bone Crusher, Chemical Alyson and the Huntsmaster, all of whom posed a threat to our society. The problem is he should have been able to bring down both Crossbones and Viper. It is the failure to capture both of them that has convinced the oversight committees decision to withdraw funding from Project Ziel." The General announced, "As of now all operatives are offline and will be distributed among the armed forces to where they can serve the most effectively."

"That is a bad idea General Koning, you know it and I know it, hell everyone on this airbase knows it. Situations like this are becoming more common, not just here but across the world. When Project Ziel is gone, who will, regular army forces can't handle these threats we have to keep the operation alive." Schmit announced, "We should be making our agents work together instead of sending them in solo against these threats."

"I'm sorry but the committee has spoken, there is nothing any of us can do to stop this." Koning told Schmit, "Your dismissed Coronal, and I don't want to hear any more of this do you understand me."

"Yes Sir." Schmit growled before heading out of the room and down the corridors. As far as he was concerned the Oversight Committee had made another classic mistake regarding something they knew nothing about. Walking over the connecting bridge to the Project Ziel building he saluted the guard at the gate before waving his ID card. With a nod the guard admitted him and Schmit headed inside, the building as new and had barley any dust or cobwebs despite the limited amount of personnel that had clearance to enter, or maybe it was because of this. The place was deserted, only one light was on and it gave Schmit a clue of where to go as he stalked along the corridors. Knocking on the door he was answered by a gruff. "Come in." Opening the door, Schmit saw the man he was looking for sitting at the computer terminal viewing the same footage he had been watching earlier. Swivelling around on the chair he faced the coronal, blue eyes boring through him, an unhappy face looking back.

"Joseph, how's the shoulder." Schmit asked.

"It will recover, they pulled a .44 calibre round from it, I asked if I could keep it." Joseph announced, "It must have been coated with an unknown armor penetrating chemical because it punched through 11mm of armour plating and a Kevlar armour weave to embed in my shoulder." He announced waving at the puncture plate of armour that was attached to his Landsknecht armour standing next to his bed.

"Joseph you may here some things in the coming days, bad things I want you to know that I will always support you and the others in Project Target no matter what." Schmit announced.

"There closing down the project aren't they." Joseph stated, "The Oversight Committee have been swayed by Koning's argument to remove meta agents from the military."

"It seems likely, from what I just heard they didn't need too much convincing." Schmit admitted, "You will most likely have a performance review and then be sent back to the mainstream armed forces along with the others."

"So much for the hero's of Berlin." Joseph said whimsically, "I fought from 1984 to 2006 locking up spies and costumed criminals all because I was chosen to receive the re-mastered Super Soldier formula reverse engineered from a willing donor. I was meant to be Germany's answer to Captain America, a symbol to lift the dark curtain of the past from our nations shoulders. I guess that counted for nothing when Koning bribed the committee."

"Well it means something to me and a lot of people both here and dotted around the country." Schmit announced, "We all knew when Koning took the position that our days were numbered, I'm surprised that we lasted a year and a half after that communist bastard's Iron Fist." he looked at Joseph, "I assume you won't tell him my thoughts." he asked sheepishly.

"I have no desire to please him." Joseph announced

"Then I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you." Schmit said, "At least three members of the committee set up a contingency plan in case Project Ziel was shut down. After Kreiger retired they took me and a few other officers into their confidence, there is a facility set up for us to operate from, at least temporarily until Koning finds us and shuts us down permanently."

"And you intend to operate from this location." Joseph asked, "I would ask who else is involved in his mutiny."

"For the sake of security I can't tell you." Schmit announced, "If you are interested come to the old Stark Industries plant on the outskirts of Hamburg, we brought it off Tony Stark for a few million Euros after he left the arms market."

"I will be there." Joseph announced, "Is there anything I should know about for I arrive?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, just remember not to till anyone or else our short operation time will be reduced to only a few hours." Schmit warned, "Arrive at the main gate in civilian clothes and ask for me."

"Yes sir." Joseph replied as Schmit walked out of the door and down the darkened corridor before flicking open a mobile phone, the cover decorated with an olive green raven perching on a dead tree next to seven other birds, their plumage dark. "Yes this is Green Raven, we have an opportunity, yes if you can arrange something that would be beneficial. Yes regular pick-up point I understand. Goodnight." He finished throwing the phone away onto the floor before it burst into black flames, the phone's structure dissolving until only a pile of ash was left outside. "Project Ziel Mk 2 is online." he growled as he headed for the exit to the building.


	2. Burgwache Issue 2

Joseph arrived outside the Stark Industry site, the squat warehouse complex decorated with rusting towers from former distillation columns and dilapidated crane arms used to move heavy plant machinery around the facility. Dressed in a green hoody and cargo pants with his combat boots underneath Joseph felt as if he may have come to the wrong place, there was almost no movement and the site looked like it had been left to the elements and not a special military attaché. Even so Joseph's hands hovered over the USP.45 and Buzz Baton attached to his waist as he walked past the twisted gates. As soon as he had entered the complex, armed guards hidden under urban camouflage cloaks jumped up training G36 Assault Rifles on him.

"Who are you?" the first asked, "Show us your identification." he barked.

"Coronal Alistair Schmitt asked me to come here." Joseph announced coolly. The gauds looked at each other before holstering their weapons as a third soldier appeared from a squat security office, painted grey and red in an attempt to hide it from prying eyes.

"Joseph you made it." Schmitt stated, "What do you think of these two?" he asked, "There Automated Security Drones, while they are only in the field testing stage they are proving to be smart and effective guards, the only problem is that they go through the same routine every time somebody breaks the laser sensors on the gate, but enough about security, who was the trip down here?" he asked

"Alright I suppose, train was on time, bus too." Joseph replied, "Koning arrived shortly after you left last night and decided to tell me that I will be part of the custodial crew back at base. I told him that I'd rather take a dishonourable discharge then be part of his clean up crew."

"I'd say the same." Schmitt agreed as the security drones folded back up and lay down into the layer of weeds already fighting to claim the site. "The site has a derelict charm in order to persuade people not to stay long. I assure you all systems have been modernized and will serve our purpose well." Schmitt announced leading Joseph into a large building marked Areo-Space Testing. As the door closed Joseph saw what the Coronal meant the room was spotless with computerized systems taking numerous scans as a pair of Eurocopter Tiger Gunships were restocked by crews dressed in blue jump-suits with the Project Target Ziel emblazoned on the back and front.

"I persume the roof retracts?" Joseph asked looking at the seamless roof.

"Impressed?" Schmtt asked, "We rescued them from the Project before they were reassigned, their meant to be in maintenance, we also have some UAVs and Transport Helicopters stored away for future use." He added, "Next stop is the Pit" he continued leading Joseph past the Choppers and into a second building with a massive dome over the top. Inside numerous technicians were checking computers as well as a massive holographic map and satellite feed stations. Going up to the board Joseph placed his finger on Munich and watched in ripple before enlarging showing the city in detail. As he pressed again a woman dressed in a business suit wearing an ear piece walked over before yelling, "Will you stop touching that it takes half a minute to accuralty recalibrate the map." She shook her long black hair and glared at him before Schmitt walked up. "Joseph this is Oracle she will be the dulcet tones you'll here every time we go out."

"Joseph?" Oracle said, "Do you mean the Landsknecht?" she asked.

"Yeah that's him." Schmitt replied, "You may remember Oracle by her former call sign Mission Support."

"Good to have you on board Maam." Joseph announced, "And thank you for continuing to support Project Ziel."

"That's alright." Oracle replied, "But next time you touch something no amount of flattery will save your fingers." she warned before walking over to a technician furiously trying to assemble a computer chair.

"She's on edge." Joseph observed as he followed Schmitt out of the pit and into a decontamination tunnel under a raised balcony that overlooked the control station.

"Well technically we became an illegal PMC this morning, say hello to Mercenary work from now on." Schmitt told him as they reached some cages. "Armoury and Supply Room is through there, we rescued your suit from being melted down, said it should be in a museum."

"And he agreed." Joseph asked surprised

"Oversight Committee overruled him, we still have some friends on the official channels." Schmitt told him kicking open a reinforced door revealing an aircraft hanger filled with numerous vehicles, mostly civilian pick up trucks as well as three Mauler APCs fitted with command and control apparatus. Meandering through the trucks Joseph and Schmitt reached the hanger doors to were a relatively new building stood, rust still a rarity rather then the commanding presence on its surface.

"And that is the living quarters." Schmitt announced, "With that the tour is over and it's time to meet the other 'dropouts' that decided to work with us." He added strolling over to the building before placing his hand on the camouflaged palm reader. "Only me, the mission and retrieval team and about three other people on base can get in this area, any one else gets twenty milligrams of tranquilizers from the snipers on the roof." He said pointing to the slight flash of sunlight blinking off scopes. He waved and the sniper gave a salute before he led Jospeh inside the building and into a large open area which had the words Training Room stapled to the door on a piece of paper.

"No high tech welcome sign?" Joseph asked smartly as he looked around the room at the people scattered around the room all engrossed in various activities.

"Well how about that for high tech." Schmitt said pointing to a crew of mechanics working on an armoured suit, the silver behemoth towering over them and the young blonde man reclining on a chair watching them.

"Tighten the emergency thrusters cable." He ordered throwing a paper airplane at one of the mechanics.

"Wilhelm Klauss." Schmitt told Joseph, "Pilot of the Mk3 Kafer, I'm ashamed to say the armor was bought from an American called Jenkins but Mechesmitt Baun stripped it down and made it's performance acceptable."

"Former Luftwaffe Pilot" Joseph stated, "An top-scoring ace by the way he talks and also how arrogant he seems. Am I right?" he asked.

"Very good." Schmitt said proudly before yelling, "Hey Klauss you lazy sack of crap, why don't you work on that thing yourself." Klauss responded by sticking a finger up at Schmitt before going back to yelling at the engineers working on the Kafer suit. Moving along Joseph saw a naked woman exploring herself seemingly unaware that she was being watched.

"Excuse me miss but would you like some clothes?" Joseph asked removing his hood and holding it out towards her. The woman looked up and smiled before changing parts of her skin into a black leotard and thigh high leather boots.

"I have clothes." She said seductively, "Now tell me what you like?" she asked.

"That's Doppleganger, she's a metamorph and at current we're not sure if she is a she or a he if you catch my drift. Skilled at infiltration and espionage, she can accurately mimic anyone's physical features and abilities as well as easily get on your nerves." Schmitt explained as Doppleganger changed her skin tone's going through green, black, red and blue before settling on a starling lilac.

"Hey fuck you." she swore at Schmitt.

"You wish." Schmitt replied as he moved to an area where a massive green skinned man with long bulky horns on his head bench-pressed a set of weights alongside a slim man, the occasional glimpse of sabre teeth, as he talked or smiled. Both wore matte black combat suits and both were lifting weights well above the mass that most normal people could effectively lift.

"Joseph meet Dr. Stein." he said catching the larger man's eyes so that he stopped lifting weight and came over. "He volunteered for a Gamma Radiation safety experiment. Unfortunately the system he was testing had a flaw as you can see." He added as Stein got to his feet and towered over both of them, the tops of his horns six feet clear of Joseph's head.

"I'd like to think that I got something good in return." Stein announced, "Call me Rammstein, I chose the name to piss off the American's I used to work for on the air-base of the same name."

"Is he telling his origin?" the sabre fanged man asked as he walked over.

"Petty Officer Reis. AKA the Zander, former Kreigsmarine officer, he and Stein have been working together for a while so don't be too surprised if they start fighting, they do it all the time." Schmitt announced

"And what are your powers?" Joseph asked.

"Super Strength, Underwater Breathing and Nasty Teeth." Zander replied, "I'm a walking advertisement stating why you shouldn't splice your own DNA with that of a fish." He told Joseph, "Hey Horn Head another three hundred reps or you'll get flabby."

"You want to go fish boy?" Rammstein growled. Schmitt put his face in his palm as a woman clad in a blood red leather skirt and bodice, a winged helm over her long blonde hair stalked over. "You want a referee?" she asked.

"Not today Idis." Schmitt answered, "Idis here is a refugee from Asgard, former Valkyrie before she left. As such she flies, has enhanced strength and of course is an expert swordswoman."

"I was under the impression that Asgard and her Gods were stories for small children and comic book nerds." Joseph asked Idis, "No offence."

"None taken." She replied smiling, "And maybe they should be, my history with my fellow Asgardians is," she paused, "a long and unhappy story, most likely for another day."

"So is this everybody?" Joseph asked, "And why haven't you announced who I am?" he asked Schmitt.

"Because your team leader, we decided through a coin toss between you and the other candidate." Schmitt announced, "She was a prime candidate but in the end you won two out of three tosses."

"She," Joseph stated, "Please tell me you didn't hire her."

"We had no choice she was Project Ziels top agent." Schmitt told him.

"Hello Joseph." A woman's voice sounded from behind him. Joseph sighed and turned to see a bald woman, her scalp decorated with a tattoo of a German Eagle clutching a Soviet Hammer and Sickle, her face hidden behind a ballistic mask, her body clothed in an olive green military uniform.

"Anya, I didn't even know you had German Citizenship, let alone a military career in the Republic." Joseph said coldly.

"East Germany is now just Germany." Anya answered, "We're all Germans now that the wall is down."

"I don't trust you." Joseph hissed, "As far as I'm concerned you're a traitor Kommando."

"And you'll just have to accept that I'm on you side Landsknecht". Anya purred, "You'll have to trust me especially on the mission."

"What mission?" Schmitt asked, "Nothing is scheduled for today."

"The Mission Alarm will go off in three seconds." Anya announced, a few seconds later an alarm rang and the assorted agents stopped what they were doing as Schmitt glared at Anya.

"Okay Ladies, Gentlemen scramble, you have two minutes to get to the Pit and I got lost does not count as an excuse for being late." Schmitt yelled, "Now move like you have a purpose." He said glaring at Klauss and Doppleganger. As Joseph ran past Schmitt tapped him on the shoulder, "How the hell did she know?" he asked.

"Files says she's clairvoyant," Joseph announced, "but personally I think she just has very good hearing."

"Good Hearing?" Schmitt asked.

"The Bell at the Motorpool rings three seconds before here." He told the Coronal as he ran to catch up with the rest of the team.


	3. Burgwache Issue 3

As he predicted Landsknecht was the last member of the team to arrive at The Pit, the area now full up with pilots, operatives and technicians as Coronal Schmitt elbowed his way to the front of the group. "This is unprecedented but a contact in the prison service has been in touch and has announced that there is a job right up our alley. Recently the government has decided that moving criminals by air is too unpredictable after a transport chopper was shot down, the shooter is still in the wind but I digress." He told them as Oracle clicked a remote in his hand, the image of a sleek train comprised of six coaches and two locomotives, one on each end of the coaches. Two of the cars had 40mm Bofors guns mounted on the roof, obviously to provide some air defence in-case they came under attack.

"This morning only a few minutes prior to the alarm the cells malfunctioned as did all computerized systems on the train save for the auto-pilot which was re-routed away from Nuremberg Maximum Security Holdings." Schmitt continued, "Thirty prisoners including four of note escaped and over-run the guards, their problem is that their security implants fire if they leave the train although we don't think that will hold them for long."

"Who's on the train?" Zander asked massaging his lower jaw.

"First up is Tito Assard." Schmitt stated as he holo of the train was replaced by a bald man in an orange jumpsuit, his skin on the arm and left cheek peeled back to reveal cybernetic implants. "An Islamic Soldier of Fortune and Super Hacker, he learnt everything he needed during the Kosovo Crisis where he was part of an Islamic Bandit group who targeted Serbian, Slavic and UN forces."

"So in essence he's a war-criminal then." Landsknecht stated.

"Indeed," Schmitt answered, "None of you need introductions from Alain Leichsrek or the Bone Crusher." Janissary flickered and was replaced by a massive man, easily seven foot tall, his arms tattooed with racial Aryan symbols. "As you know he is highly right wing and is obsessed with Nazi propaganda, he also has super strength and durability."

"As well as the intelligence of a Gnat." Kafer interrupted, "Collectively we must have locked him up ten times."

"Thirteen times actually." Oracle told him bringing up the list of arrests for Bone Crusher."

"Prisoner number three is Ingrid and Karla Frausen, they are Siamese Twins connected back to back." Bone Crushers hologram shrunk and was replaced by a rotating model displaying the twin blonde women, each armed with a pair of swords and holstered machine pistols on their belts. "Despite being literally joined at the hip they are very different too each other, psycho-analytical tests show that their brains are different. Ingrid is ruled by her Id, Klara the Ego, together they form one mind unhindered by conflict over the body."

"And number four is the Chimera." Oracle announced, "But I think Doctor Stein could tell you more about him."

"A Chimera, this is a serious hunt although if it is loose then I fear the other prisoners stand little chance of survival." Idis murmured

"The Chimera, not a Chimera." Rammstein corrected her, "Dr Spiro Hafenopollis, like Reis experimented with splicing animal DNA although he went overboard with the species changing him into a monster." Schmitt pressed the remote and a humanoid figure emerged with glowing yellow eyes on a compact muzzle with long fangs. Hafenopollis's torso seemed to be a mix of gorilla and leopard with long flamboyant spines hanging off his back. Hoofed feet with a long needle like claw along with massive arms equipped with recurved claws completed the image of a nightmare creature formed from the most predatory creatures on Earth.

"So that's who was inside," Landsknecht stated, "But how do you expect us to get onto the train if it's still moving. A ground insertion will be tricky and those AA guns will make an ariel attack difficult." As he finished the train reappeared and zoomed in on the Bofors Guns.

"The weapons are computer assisted aimed but can be fired manually, we assume that the prisoners have gun crews to repel any attack." Oracle told them, "That's why we are sending Kafer and Idis in to deactivate the weapon systems. Once they are offline we will insert two teams from some of the Eurocopter Super Puma's that we have in storage. Once aboard the teams will link up with the trailblazer units and secure the train. There is one problem however, the amount of criminals could seriously stall the rate that the carriages are taken."

"Where is the train headed?" Kommando asked.

"Berlin, the rail service is clearing the route but with the auto pilot offline it will continue until it reaches something strong enough to stop it, and then it will be quite literally a train wreck."

Rammstein snorted before clicking his knuckles, "I should be able to stop that easy."

"Well if you don't stop it before it reaches Berlin then we will have no choice but to order the Super Puma's to fire their onboard rockets. If we have to we will destroy the train.

Twenty minutes later Kafer rocketed out of the clouds, the train was making it's way steadily towards the suburbs of Berlin. Checking the online mission timer on the armour's HUD he saw that there was only twelve minutes left on the clock before the Super Puma's, about a mile behind him, destroyed the train. Flying to his left Idis holstered a bolt in her crossbow and Kafer snorted, in his eyes a bow and arrow was nothing compared to a good set of blasters and mini missiles. Dropping out of the clouds Kafer swooped down towards the first carriage, as he got in range the crew on the Bofors opened fire, 40mm shells ripping through the air. Dodging and weaving Kafer slammed into the carriage before firing his blasters burning two of the crew sending them flailing into the car.

The remaining members of the gun crew opened fire with MP5 sub-machine guns, the bullets bouncing off his armour until he closed in before tossing two of the criminals off the train before slamming the third into the Bofors Gun's computer screen, the electrical shock knocking him out. Looking back Kafer saw Idis fire some bolts into the villains pining them to the gun. Landing she expertly sliced through the barrel of a G36 before knocking the criminal who was holding the weapon into the car before dropping down. Inside she faced three criminals armed with stun batons taken from the dead guards, as one they rushed her before being subdued with quick sword swipes, their stun batons sparking as they fell the floor with a clatter.

"Oracle the first Bofor's Gun is offline." she announced tapping the throat microphone.

"Second gun's offline." Kafer added a few seconds later "No sign of our big bads."

"Keep vigilant Kafer." Schmitt replied, "They are in there."

Standing on the troop deck of the Super Puma, Landsknecht looked down on the train before removing the shield from his back. "Hold here." He ordered the pilot as Doppelganger crouched down on the edge mutating her arms into giant bat wings. "We'll get out here" he added stepping off the edge as Doppelganger dropped behind him, gliding down using her wings to control her fall, her elegance plain to see compared to his heavy plunge tactic.

With a thud Landsknecht landed, his heavy boots causing a dent in the roof. As if a bell had been rung criminals armed with firearms popped out of the hatches struggling to keep hold as Landsknecht advanced on them, bullets bouncing off his shield. As he smashed the cons in the face a hatch behind him popped open and a bulky inmate lugged an MG3 onto the roof planning to fire on his back. Turning Landsknecht saw Doppelganger swoop down and kick the thug down before dropping into the car before he followed down into the second hatch, the room deserted save for six unconscious bodies and Doppelganger leaning on the door to the rest of the train.

The Super Puma swooped over the train car as Kommando wrenched a M2 Browning from the mount strafing the roof of the train keeping the convicts heads down as Zander swung down before removing a pair of flashbangs from his belt and dropping them into the car. With a jump Kommando slammed into the roof, the metal sheet splintering as she landed on the floor. The convicts inside were too busy blinking to reply and were easy targets most only responding to the swift kicks and blows with curses, screams and the occasional ill fated grab. From behind the door slid open and an inmate armed with an axe charged Kommando from behind before a blast could be heard as Kafer stood silhouetted in the door.

"No sign of our bad guys?" he asked.

"Seems like they are being relatively illusive." Zander announced, "But at least we woll have a quick conclusion to this mission, the cockpit is just through there." He said pointing to the door where a criminal was slumped against the door Glock 18 lying next to him.

"Let's get the door." Kommando suggested as the three of them closed in on the door. Grabbing the handle to the door Zander pulled it open, as he did so a disc leapt up from the floor.

"Get down." Zander yelled as the disc shot up and detonated sending electronic pulse through the carriage. Getting to their feet Kommando and Zander looked back and saw Kafer's armour sparking.

"Electronic Pulse." Kafer moaned, "Where did they get EMP Mines?"

"We've got more surprises on this train then you would ever believe." Janissary said as he swung round on the pilot's chair he was perched on. "Now sit back and enjoy the show." He added. Kommando pulled the trigger aiming for the man's leg's only for the M2 Browning to click, the bullets not firing as the neck microphone's and mission headset's exploded into a massive static overload. Zander recovered first and charged before slamming into a shield of energy spread across the door sending him flying back into Kafer's stalled armour.

"As I said." Janissary announced removing a Tarbuk Sniper Rifle and checking the magazine before lining up a shot on Kafer's chest and Zander's head, "Now let's se how good that armour really is." He added curling his finger around the trigger.

Idis stalked through the car back handing a thug who was hidden behind a seat reaching for an AK74-u that was lying on the floor. Walking forward she went to open the door to the next compartment when she stopped and sniffed the air. Turning round she started checking the luggage racks and under the seats, she was sure that there was someone else in the room besides her and the unconscious thug. Walking the length of the carriage she found nobody else with her. Shaking her head she turned and walked back along the car heading for where Doppelganger and Landsknecht, if the super villains were here then they could be anywhere. What Idis didn't fathom was that her quarry was above her as Gemini scuttled silently like a monstrous spider above her, hands on the swords she carried ready to strike.

"Standard Breaching procedure." Landsknecht told Doppelganger as she removed a SPAS 12 Shotgun from a unconscious inmate. She nodded tinting her eyes and pumping the shotgun, as Joseph readied a breaching charge to be placed on the door. Twisting the handle Landsknecht ducked out the way reaching lying his shield on the floor before reaching for the telescopic baton. The door exploded outwards and Doppelganger peered through the smoke released by the explosion before unloading six shots into the hulking figure moving out of the carriage.

"Head's up Bone Crusher incoming." She yelled as she dropped the SPAS 12 and flicked out a set of claws leaping at the massive thug before being thrown out of the car before slamming into the far wall of the carriage that she and Landsknecht had breached from. Joseph reached for his shield before he felt Bone Crusher latch onto his arm before slamming him into one of the reinforced windows, the plastic buckling before he was pulled back and slammed like a club into the train's floor.

"Bone Crusher you're stronger then you were last time we met." Joseph announced, "It won't help you though, your going back to prison again."

"Yeah but I'll go back as the man who broke you." Bone Crusher sneered, "Not only that but I will take your little friend and tear her limbs off and make you watch." He added stepping on Joseph's spine, the bone's cracking as he lumbered towards Doppelganger as she got up morphing her hands into armoured covered fists and rising them defensively ready for the larger man's first blow.


	4. Burgwache Issue 4

The leading Super Puma Helicopter pulled in front of the train and hovered a three quarters of a mile down the track as the troop door's slid open. "Heavy exfil, hands on turbulence stations." the pilot yelled as Rammstein stood on the edge of the chopper. With an unintelligible grunt he dropped off the edge and fell the 200m to the rail tracks as the train barrelled towards them. Turning he braced himself as the train smashed into him as he got a good foothold ready to slow the train.

In the front car the train shook as Rammstein grabbed hold of the front as Janissary fired, the shaking throwing off his arm and sending the shot into Kafer's shoulder armour, the bullet lacking the punch to make it through into the underlay and pilot beyond the metal. Janissary turned and looked out the cockpit windows to see Rammstein glaring at him as the train slowed to a near stand still. "Let's see how well you can hold on when you have multiple problems to deal with." He growled throttling the speed leaver up to 70mph, the train grinding and growling as Rammstein begun to slip backwards as the power of the engine surged.

"Is that all you got?" He grunted as he scrambled for better foot-holds the burning rails causing his feet to smoke and hiss. From the roof something growled and Rammstein tilted his head upwards to see the Chimera crouched above him, venom dripping from his fangs. With an inhuman scream he slashed Rammstein's face with his claws causing the horned giant to grunt in pain before raising his hand to stop a second blow. As he did the train moved forward pushing at an even faster rate as the Chimera chuckled in triumph, its animal cunning deducing that his prey had the choice of fighting the train or it and had chosen the metal engine giving him free range to do whatever he wanted.

Bone Crusher lurched forward before receiving a quick and painful blow to the face as Doppelganger punched him the blow leaving a bruise on his cheek. With a roar of anger he squeezed the shape shifter in a massive bear hug pinning her arms and legs to her side while he listened for her bones to pop. Struggling in vain his prey suddenly extended a dagger like thumb into the metal bracelets he wore on his arms. Acting quickly he dropped her before kicking the metamorph into the wall, her head snapping back with a nasty crunch.

"Hands off the power bands little bitch." He snarled as Landsknecht picked up his shield and baton before defensively crouching behind them.

"So that's what you're using to enhance your strength." Joseph remarked recognizing the information finding tactic that Doppelganger had employed.

"The person who hired me." Bone Crusher replied taking a misguided pleasure in the information that he knew something the others didn't. "The Green Raven paid us a lot of Euros to play with you guys." He added stomping forward not realizing the costly piece of Intel he had revealed. As he got in range he picked up the Landsknecht's shield pulling the shorter man of his feet so that he could look him in the eye. "Now beg." He snorted. Joseph closed his eyes and lashed out with a vicious kick sinking his foot into Bone Crusher's groin, the giant dropping him as he roared in pain. Not giving his foe a chance to recover Joseph slapped Bone Crusher around the face with his baton, the electric shock leaving a burning tattoo across his face.

"Why I'm going to rip out your tongue and strangle you with it." Bone Crusher roared as he picked Joseph up by his head and smashing his face multiple times into the metal carriage wall. Peeling back his enemy Bone Crusher saw him smiling, looking past his assailant to the other end of the carriage where a massive figure clothed in orange stood. "Who the fuck are you?" he snarled.

"Me I'm the Juggernaut bitch." The figure growled running directly at Bone Crusher as Landsknecht crawled out of the flight path as the orange blur smashed into Bone Crusher the two massive warriors ploughing out of the car, through the back of the train where the 'Juggernaut' stalled sending his target flying out the back of the train. Bone Crusher growled before falling flat on his face as his security implants fired sending him into a catatonic shock.

"Puma 1 pickup target at the back of the train." Doppelganger told the following helicopter as her form morphed from the massive form of the Juggernaut to her usual lithe form, her shoulder clicking as she pushed it back into it's socket.

The Chimera screamed and growled as it alternated vicious swipes and sprays of noxious venom as it attacked Rammstein, the hulking soldier weakening with each attack. Deciding to abandon the train for the moment he waited for the next swipe and grabbed his foes muscular arms as he attacked, while holding onto the front of the train with his feet.

"What?" the Chimera hissed, drops of venom spraying everywhere as he spoke. Rammstein sneered at him before pulling him down, his enemy struggling to gain traction on the roof of the train now it was moving at full speed. Slipping he fell onto Rammstein's horns, his flailing toe claw jabbing the hero in the neck and shoulder. With a massive roar Rammstein heaved the Chimera over his head and planted it into the train's roof head first the creature's spines jabbing him as it moved past, the pain from the poison tipped spikes acting immediately as Rammstein jerked back in pain, green blood pouring from the various vicious wounds on his arms. With a stoic grunt he dropped down and resumed holding the train, hoping that his gamma enhanced physiology would stall the venom's progress through his body long enough to stop the train.

Kommando ducked behind a set of seats as more rounds from Janissary's Tarbuk rifle chewed holes through the car. On the opposite side of the carriage Zander crouched clutching a compact pistol minus the magazine, Kommando recognized it as a single use Active Denial Weapon designed for crowd control at it's most extreme. The weapon used microwaves to stun rioters and may just drop the shield across the door long enough for her to get close. Covertly she reached for a dagger on her belt and nodded as Zander counted down on his fingers from five. As he reached one he twisted into the aisle firing before hitting the deck, the pulse of energy knocking the shield down. Anya knew she had to hurry as she ran for the door, dodging the two surprised shots Janissary fired before slicing through the rifles barrel and delivering a punch to the hacker's face.

"Stay down." She ordered as Janissary hit the floor. Looking down she saw the hacker sneer before grabbing her on the leg before being kicked away, a needle thin syringe sticking from his palm. Kommando staggered as Janissary got to his feet before delivering a quick spinning kick before throwing her against the shield door, her body bouncing off the energy field before dropping to the floor. Removing a pistol from an ankle holster Janissary hovered over her removing the safety with an ominous click.

"Nothing personal." He told her as Kafer's armour whirred and screamed as he moved forward distracting the Bosnian Terrorist. "Back online already." Janissary commented as he watched Kafer power on his blasters. "It won't save her." He added as the twin pulses of light erupted from the shoulders of the Mk 3 Power Armor, the beams striking the shield sending an energy pulse though the carriage. Janissary was struck by the wave sending his body flying, his arms ripping off of his body revealing a robotic body, his head snapping back before he went offline.

"What the hell did he stick her with?" Kafer yelled as Zander removed the needle like claws from the robot's hands. "Muscle Relaxant by the looks of it." He grunted, "She should be coming round soon." he added, "Did you know Janissary was a robot?" he asked.

"He was flesh and blood when I fought him three weeks ago." Kafer announced, "Look's like he found a way to escape before we got onboard because I doubt the robot got through the scans and procedures required for prisoner transportation."

"Well at least he left us something to work with." Zander said his voice trailing off as the Chimera was head planted through the roof, it's jaws snapping before it wriggled into the carriage, snarling angrily advancing on Kommando's body. Zander looked at Kafer and then at Chimera before darting forward past his downed team mate and biting the villain on the arm before being shook off.

"Feed." Chimera roared his tongue lashing out and covering Anya's mask before dragging it back leaving scratches across the surface. Getting to his feet Zander tackled the villainous monster knocking the Chimera off balance before pushing him to the floor as Kafer lined up a shot. Spinning round Chimera stuck his claws in Zander's arms, the nails erupting from the other side before hacking the limb off leaving the nautical hero bleeding on the floor, raged lumps of flesh now exposed to the air. "Feed." Chimera growled throwing the arm away before turning back towards Kommando.

"Eat this." Kafer growled unleashing a pair of mini missiles, the tiny projectiles impacting with Chimera's face and chest. With a bellow the Chimera charged towards Kafer before stumbling half way to his target, a pair of knives embedded in his hamstrings.

"Puma 2 this is Kommando we have a man down. I repeat a man down we are heading to the roof of car 2 for emergency evac." Anya announced as Kafer picked up Zander and his severed arm before exiting he hatch. Heading to the front of the train she gentally powered down on the throttle, slowing the train to a standstill staring out at Rammstein who was breathing heavily.

At the back of the train Landsknecht and Doppleganger had supervised Bone Crusher's recovery by Puma 1 before feeling the train come to a halt. "Anya this is Joseph, are all villains encountered?" he asked.

"Negative Janissary escaped prior to our arrival but Chimera is down, lock down team will be arriving to secure him in thirty seconds. How are things your end?" she asked.

"Bone Crusher had been secured and has been removed for transport, as for Gemini we haven't seen her, it is possible that she is somewhere between your position and ours. We're going to make our way forward and see if we can find her and secure her for transport."

"Roger that once Chimera is secured, I'll meet up with you. Kafer is prepping Zander for emergency evac after Chimera ripped his arm off so it will be just us, there shoud be no active hostiles save Gemini so it shouldn't take too long to finish the mission, Kommando out."

Idis blocked the sword swipes from Gemini as one of the twins aggressively swung the blades around while the other loaded magazines into the pistols she carried as they backed towards the door. Idis kept on the defensive occasionally adding an aggressive counter or flurry to keep the woman off balance. Reaching the wall the twins flipped up the wall before landing behind her, the twin with the pistols opening fire, the bullets bouncing off her skin, the occasional lucky shot embedding in her skin, the burning projectiles as irritating as a swarm of bees.

"Good shot Karla." Ingrid said happily, "She's on he ropes now."

"Quiet Idiot," Karla snapped "she's far from it." she added as she let the magazines drop from the pistols before pulling out the swords running down her legs, barley blocking Idis's aggressive sword sweep. Ingrid reversed her own sword's and stuck them under Karla's shoulders barley missing her twin as the blades dug into the attacking Valkyrie's arms.

"That almost hit me." Karla complained, "Stop being so reckless."

"Nah." Ingrid replied removing the swords from Idis and sticking them into the ceiling before hoisting both of them up above the goddess crawling along with the blades down the car as Karla loaded two more magazines and opened fire on Idis showering her with a hail of bullets. Dropping down the other end Karla watched as the door opened and saw Landsknecht and Doppelganger standing in the frame glaring at her.

"This is becoming difficult." Karla announced.

"We can take them all." Ingrid growled.

"No we can't." Karla answered backing against one of the outside doors, "Let's take a calculated risk." She added as she opened the door to the outside.

"Screw that." Ingrid answered leaping out of the door and hitting the track. Idis moved to intercept but Joseph stopped her knowing that the implants fire. Karla turned and looked back at them, "This is to make sure that you don't follow freaks." She announced squeezing a pair of triggers. Seconds later all along the train the car's begun to explode catapulting the hero's out of the carriage.

"Ooh Explosions." Ingrid cooed as she and Karla hot footed it away from the smoking train and stunned heroes. Groaning Joseph got to his feet and looked back at the train, "Oracle what's the status of all active team members."

"All premier agents outside blast radius, security teams managed to air lift Chimera out of there and the majority of the cars have suffered minor damage, from the blast radius and origins we believe that only the doors were wired to blow. We will continue operations in a few minutes." Oracle told them, "I believe the Coronal wanted to speak to you, patching him through now."

"Landsknecht this is Command, are you hurt?" Schmitt asked.

"No I'm unhurt, the others all have minor wounds save Zander, he's already airlifted away to the nearest trauma centre." Joseph replied, "Gemini and Janissary escaped sir, the mission was a failure."

"The mission was to stop the train, everything else was a bonus." Schmitt told him, "This is a success in my book, tell your team that the first round is on me as soon as they get back and have been debriefed."

"What about General Koning surely he will have heard about what we have done today." Joseph asked.

"He has the heads of the armed forces and the oversight committee have unanimously agreed that we are to receive no sanctions today and have decided to let us continue until the next annual review session." Schmitt told him, "You all have done me proud today. Command over and out." Joseph watched as one of the Super Puma's dropped down disgorging a large number of troops before walking towards the chopper as Doppleganger and Idis followed him, slotting themselves in the crew seats next to him.

"Pilot get us back to base." Joseph yelled before turning to the other two, "Command is pleased with our performance and worse Koning can't do a thing to stop us." he added smiling as the chopper pulled away from the train as the first prison buses arrived ready to remove the survivors.

"Landsknecht this is Kommando what's your status?" Anya called, "Are you clear of the train site."

"Yeah Idis and Doppelganger are with me, we're on the way back." Joseph announced, "What is it?"

"I went through the train records, there were no guards on the train, the prisoners were caged and left to pretty much take control, also they were all armed and apart from riot shields, ADS Pistols and batons there shouldn't have been any weapons on the train." Kommando told him, "This whole thing was a set up."

"Could it be the Green Raven that Bone Crusher mentioned?" Doppelganger announced.

"Could be." Joseph replied "It wouldn't surprise me."

"What ever the case we must keep our eye's open, we were played by this Green Raven and we could easily be played again." Kommando warned the others as the Super Pumas banked away from the train following the first prison buses, before the crew doors slid shut as the helicopters flew back to base, their passenger's first mission, at least partially, a success.


End file.
